


Never Sink Hope

by LearnedFoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, Really I just love the bots and so do Peter and Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/pseuds/LearnedFoot
Summary: Peter really fell for Tony after he saw him with his bots.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 243
Collections: Peter Parker, Robot Rainbow 2020





	Never Sink Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aohatsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/gifts).



> A treat that I did not manage to get in under the wire. But, here it is, a little late. I hope you enjoy anyway!

Peter had always had a crush on Tony Stark, as long as he could remember. But that was Tony Stark, the myth, the legend, the very attractive photospread he kept hidden under his bed.

He didn’t realize that version of Tony Stark was different from Tony Stark the actual human for longer than was strictly reasonable. In his defense, the Tony Stark he met at first wasn’t so different from the hero who had saved his life at the expo. He was distant, funny but a little cold, unreachable. Not a person he could actually imagine kissing, you know?

(Well, yeah, he _imagined_ it. He imagined it a lot. But it was so many layers removed from possible it barely felt real even in his own head.)

But then he saw him with his bots. He watched him tease them, sniping as if they could understand. He caught the fond smile he gave Dum-E when he thought no one was watching, heard him whisper, “I know you’re trying your best. It’s a bad best, but good effort,” from across the lab.

He thought: _Wow, what a nerd_.

That’s when he realized he had a crush on the real Tony Stark, too.

***

He made a point of being nice to the bots, after that. Not because he thought it would win Mr. Stark’s heart—he wasn’t stupid, he understood why that was still so many layers removed from possible it wasn’t worth dwelling on—but because the bots mattered to him, and so they mattered to Peter.

Plus, it turned out saying “please” and “thank you” transformed them into very helpful lab assistants, so that was a bonus.

“I can’t believe they like you more than me,” Mr. Stark grumbled once, but given how pleased he looked, Peter didn’t think he really minded.

It was nice. It wasn’t everything he wanted, but it was something they shared, and that was enough.

***

After Mr. Stark’s funeral, Peter couldn’t stand to be around people. He didn’t want to be asked how he was feeling, because the answer couldn’t be put into words. He definitely didn’t want anyone’s pity. So he hid in Mr. Stark’s garage lab with the only people who understood.

“I’ll make sure you’re taken care of,” he told the bots. “Ms. Potts said I could come and visit, and one day when she’s old enough I’ll teach Morgan how to play with you. It’ll be good.”

Dum-E lowered his arm, hitting Peter’s shoulder. It seemed like an attempt at comfort.

“I know,” Peter agreed. “It sucks. It sucks so much.”

***

After college, he and Ned started their own company, with a lab and everything. Pepper told him to take the bots, now that he had someplace to keep them. 

“He’d want you to have them,” she insisted.

Peter didn’t argue, because he had a plan. He was going to return them to their owner.

***

He gave U the honor of holding one of the key pieces of his resurrection machine, a mess of metal and glowing artifacts jerry-rigged from bits of magic picked up from Strange, science pieced together from Mr. Stark’s old files, and a whole lot of hope.

When Mr. Stark collapsed, gasping, on the floor, Dum-E was the one there with a cup of water, which he promptly spilled on Mr. Stark’s head instead of handing it to him.

(“That was fine,” Mr. Stark said after a shower and a very rambled explanation on Peter’s part. “Honestly, it’s how I knew this must be real.”)

***

Peter had always had a crush on Tony Stark. He didn’t fall in love with him—real, adult love—until much later. After the resurrection. After Tony and Pepper gave it another chance and decided they no longer fit. After Tony offered him a job and then took him out to drinks when he turned him down because as awesome as a job at SI would be, did he seriously expect him to abandon Ned?

(“That was the moment I fell in love with you,” Tony told him later. “You said no, and I fell in love. I bet a shrink would have a field day with that.”)

But once he fell, he realized he was never turning back. How could he? There was no one he’d ever wanted more, or longer, and now that he had him he was going to keep it that way. Which is exactly what he said when he got down on one knee in the middle of the lab.

“Yes,” Tony answered before Peter got through his speech. “Of course.”

The bots broke out the champagne.

***

U was in charge of video at the wedding. Dum-E was the ring bearer.

(He only dropped the rings twice. They called that a success.)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted anon for an exchange, redated now that there are author reveals. Sorry if you've already seen it. As always, feedback is loved <3


End file.
